till The day I die
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: Robin Confesses his love to Star, but will she believe him? Does she feel the same? starob fluffyness. One shot, possibly extended!


A/n: one: I do not own teen titans... :sobs! Two: I very rarely write in first person... I don't like to but for this one shot, I decided to. Let me know what you think!

Start!

How could it have happened so quickly? How could I be ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE that he loved me, and yet, he was dating someone else? He didn't love me anymore... Maybe he never did... But what about that night... In Tameran...

I sat up, searching the empty kitchen for something to soothe my mind. Beast boy's soy milk wouldn't do, neither would Ravens tea... And I had tried Cyborg's all meat shakes... I was actually thinking about becoming a vegetarian, but decided not to when Robin said otherwise. I thought, looking through the refrigerator once more. Tears sprang into my emerald eyes again.

"How could I have pondered the unimaginable?" I thought, using the two words Robin had taught me that day. "Robin does not love me... He loves the 'Girl of Bats'" I cried quietly into my arms as I lay across the counter.

The door opened quietly, swishing shut behind the dark figure that stood in the threshold.

"Star?" His voice quaked, as I believed mine would. His sinuses sounded... what was the word... swollen-uh- full... no- congested. His sinuses sounded congested.

I looked up. He stood before me... The one who I was crying over.

"Robin!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. Tears wet on his cheeks stuck to mine as I hugged him. "Why do you dislike me so?" I barely whispered as I was so close to his ear.

"Star! I could never--" Robin seemed to remember that days earlier events.

"Star!" Robin shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here! I told you to NEVER COME IN HERE!" Robin couldn't believe that I was in his room. "Why are you in here? How'd you get in here?" he yelled.

"Robin, I need to talk to you. It was urgent, dear friend!" I began to cry. Sobbing so deeply that I shook violently.

"Star, just leave, please just leave." he said calmly, watching me walk out of the room, sobbing.

"Star.. I could never ever hate you. In fact what I feel is quite the opposite." I looked into his eyes that were covered with his mask...

"How do I know?" I asked, staring at him, the sour look on his face, the pain in his voice. They were almost too much for me to bear...

"I broke up with Bat Girl." he sighed. "She wasn't the girl for me... wasn't the one I loved."

Robin reached down and grabbed my hands. His skin silky and soft without his gloves. I cold feel my heart beating in my chest. Pulsing so loudly that I was sure he could hear it.

"Star, I didn't love her, I love you." Robin bent his head to connect his lips with mine, but I pulled away. He was so close, I could have had him in my arms, once and for all, but something still stood in the way.

"You'll leave again... or go crazy trying to find Slade." I whispered.

"No, Star. I couldn't, I could never leave you!"

"How do I know?" My brain was saying the words before my heart could stop it. I turned away from his gaze. My back to him. "You've left so many times. You left when you were Slade's apprentice. You left us when you thought you saw Slade almost a year ago. You may have gone crazy, but you did leave, even if it was just in your mind. Robin! How can I trust that you'll really love me this time and not really leave me?" I sobbed as I finished my sentence. "What about that night in Tameran?" I sniffled, now my voice sounded like his had when he first walked in. My heart breaking with every word that was said.

"Star-- I" he mumbled, reminding me of that night.

"Star-- I" he mumbled. Thirty minutes before my wedding to that thing... that thing that was going to wreck everything I loved, and Robin couldn't tell me that he loved me. If he could just say it. If he could just tell me, I could cancel everything and return to the Tower...

He didn't ever finish that night. I had simply cut him off... figuring he would never feel the same way for me.

"I can't stay here, Robin. Not if you don't love me as I love you." I turned and headed for the stairs, ready to run. to flea. My heart breaking as if I could never be happy again. The pain in my chest was unbearable... my mind telling me to go, my heart telling me he would return the feeling.

A hand caught my arm. His skin pricked mine. his hands warm, my arm cold, my body shaking. I was cold, tired, heartbroken. He pulled me to face him, his hand protectively wrapped around my back

"No! I can't Robin. You do not love me!" I cried. sobbing into his chest, pushing him away at the same time.

"But I do, Star! You have no idea how much I love you." He reassured me, pulling me close to him, my head falling on his shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, a shiver shooting up my spine. Butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know whether to run or stay. 

"Why did you do it, Robin?" I cried. "Why did you go out with the 'Bat Girl'?"

"I don't know. I think I wanted to make you love me." He whispered, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as he whispered, his breath soft against my skin. "Star, I love you more then you could ever know! That's why things didn't work out between Bat Girl and I." Robin's hand slid from my back to my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He kissed the tears off of my cheeks.

"Robin... Don't--" he looked at me. Tears sliding from behind his mask. "You can't leave me again."

"I promise, Star, I won't leave you again." He slipped his fingers behind his mask, removing the cloth that covered his soul. His eyes, a bright blue, shone with honesty, and pain. Pain that I had caused him in denying him the truth. The truth that I still loved him. My heart could win this battle.

I knew at last he would never leave me again. Not for some deranged psychopath, or go on in impossible quest. He was mine forever.

Robin smiled, cupping my chin in his hands he softly lay his lips on mine as if I were so fragile I might break. Pulling away he said the words I had waited for since I met him. My heart beating erratically in my chest. He had no idea the impact he had on me.

"I will love you forever, Star, 'till the day I die!" he whispered, holding me closely.

"I love you too, Robin!"

My heart had won, and Robin was finally it's prize.

Fin!

So what do ya think? Lemme know, I might extend it, I'm not sure... so lemme know what your thinking!  
Emma 


End file.
